


Let go Noiz, it is morning

by eigo130



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 05:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1733234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eigo130/pseuds/eigo130
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Noiz did not respond, so Aoba let out a small breath and tried to manually remove the arm that held onto him. Any hope he had withered away when the German moved in closer to Aoba and tightened his grip." <br/>Noiz sleeps in</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let go Noiz, it is morning

Morning light filtered through the curtain of their shared room. Aoba woke, having been bothered by the sunshine. A small yawn broke from him, and he sat up to stretch when he felt a heavy arm draped across his abdomen.   
“Noiz… wake up…” Aoba chided, tapping the other’s shoulder as he rubbed his eyes from sleep.   
Noiz did not respond, so Aoba let out a small breath and tried to manually remove the arm that held onto him. Any hope he had withered away when the German moved in closer to Aoba and tightened his grip.  
“You… what are you doing?” Aoba asked as he let himself get pulled closer to the larger body. One again, Noiz did not respond, but Aoba knew he was awake by the small smile that lazily emerged. Aoba rolled his eyes.   
Aoba considered letting Noiz treat himself, but after a minute of doing nothing he got impatient once again.   
“I know it’s your day off but that doesn't mean you should laze around.”   
“Mm, but I could.”  
Noiz replied, his eyes still shut and he currently resting his head in the crook of Aoba’s shoulder. Aoba sighed. Honestly.  
“Well at least let me go. I have things to do. You can re-“  
“What things?” Noiz interrupted. “Well maybe make breakfast for starters.”  
“We can order something.”  
“How about the laundry?”  
“Maid.”  
Aoba looked at Noiz is obvious annoyance. “I need to go to the bathroom?”  
Noiz laughed. “Then hold it. Stay with me a bit.” Aoba huffed and reluctantly agreed.   
After a bit Noiz stilled and Aoba wondered if he really went back to sleep. He was about to tell Noiz to wake up again, but he noticed the strangely peaceful expression on his face and he could not ruin that.   
A small smile played at Aoba’s lips for a second, and a ridiculous thought came to his mind. He entertained the thought for a minute before putting it in action. Aoba leaned in and kissed Noiz’s forehead. The other’s eyebrows knitted for a second before a small laugh came forth.   
“Forehead?” Noiz asked and Aoba grew embarrassed. “I thought you were asleep.”  
“I know. Stealing kisses from a sleeping man, Aoba, I should have known.” Aoba shut his eyes and made a small sound of annoyance.   
Noiz paid no mind and let himself get comfortable once more. “You are warm…”  
The words were almost a whisper, but were very clear in the quiet environment.   
Noiz looked happy where he was. Aoba thought maybe he was selfish for wanting to ruin that… No, he wasn’t selfish, it was just that Noiz was a child. But, maybe, it wouldn't hurt to spoil him for a little while longer.


End file.
